


Sa lumière

by Garance



Series: Wondershot [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Elle se souvient de tout.Des morts.De Steve.Elle tombe dans les ténèbres, sans pouvoir de nouveau toucher la lumière.





	Sa lumière

Sa lumière

 

Elle se souvient. 

Les explosions. 

La boue. 

Les morts. 

Le sang. 

Le poison. 

Les civils. 

Les éclairs. 

Steve... 

 

Son premier amour. Il était beau. Il lui avait donné sa montre. Il s'était sacrifié pour le monde. Elle aurait pu l'aider. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle devait s'occuper d'Ares. C'était grâce à lui que ses pouvoirs s'étaient déchaînés et lui avait permis de sauver le monde. 

 

Elle était seule depuis. Pendant un siècle, elle était restée à ne rien faire, à explorer le monde des Hommes sans stopper leurs conflits, les trouvant stupides. Elle était restée à l'écart de nouvelles guerres humaines. À l'écart d'un potentiel nouvel homme comme Steve. 

 

Non. Il n'y aurait qu'un Steve. Il n'y avait eu qu'un Steve. Le seul et l'unique, le dernier. Elle ne voulait plus revivre une telle tristesse. Une telle perte. Un tel chagrin. 

 

Steve était mort. Pour son pays. Pour la paix. Pour la liberté. Pour Elle. Elle se détestait pour l'avoir laissé venir avec elle au champ de bataille. Elle était une guerrière, Steve était un espion. 

 

_________________

Diana était partie se recueillir sur la tombe de Steve. Pour la première fois depuis un siècle, elle retournait le voir. 

 

''Steve... Ça fait bien longtemps que je suis venue te voir... Tu me manques... Tellement... Je t'aimais... J'aurais voulu te le dire quand... Tu étais encore là...''

 

Diana s'écroula devant la tombe. Sa peine était énorme... Trop pour elle... 

La pluie commença à tomber... Elle s'en fichait... Elle avait froid depuis un siècle de toute façon. 

 

Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même pour ça... Elle toucha la stèle, suivant les contours des lettres gravées dans la pierre... 'Steve Trevor, aimé et chéri de tous, mort pour le monde.'

 

Sa lumière avait disparu pour laisser place à ses ténèbres. Était-elle vraiment Wonder Woman ? N'était-elle pas comme Ares, un monstre ? 

Elle n'avait pas réussi à tous les sauver. Même en retournant dans le monde des Hommes, elle n'avait pas réussi à aider. L'ange de Metropolis s'était éteint... Devant elle... 

 

Elle avait accepté de rejoindre le groupe de Bruce Wayne, peut-être pourrait-elle sauver des gens, ou se sauver elle-même de la noirceur... 

 

Elle ne sentit plus l'eau couler sur sa frêle peau. Allait-elle enfin mourir ? Elle releva la tête vers la source du changement. Elle vit une lueur d'espoir dans sa vie, pour sa vie. 

 

Ses cheveux étaient mouillés par la pluie, il semblait inquiet, pour elle, ses poings étaient serrés fermement, Diana pouvait jurer qu'elle vit que ses phalanges devenaient blanches. Il tenait son parapluie au-dessus d'elle, se fichant de sa propre santé. 

 

''Diana, tu vas attraper froid, rentrons.''

''Je n'ai pas froid.'' Diana se retourna vers la sépulture 

''Tu es à peine couverte, trempée, tu es pâle, et sans vouloir te décevoir, tu trembles.''

 

Diana se releva, saisit le parapluie avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. 

 

''Diana...''

''Tu es comme moi. Tu apportes l'espoir mais tu as laissé tes ténèbres te contrôler.''

''Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'apporte l' espoir, plutôt la peur.''

''C'est ta manière et voir les choses, mais tu apportes de l'espoir dans ta ville.'' 

''Toi aussi, tu apportes l'espoir, tu es Wonder Woman !'' 

''Je n'arrive à sauver personne... Je suis juste Diana, pas une super héroïne... Pas la vérité...''

''Tu m'as sauvé ! J'aurais fini en tas de cendres sans toi !''

''Ça fait au moins une personne, sur toutes celles qui sont mortes par ma faute...''

''C'est Steve, c'est ça ? Tu es venue ici, sur sa tombe ?''

''Oui, je n'ai pas pu le sauver, il était aussi beau que toi, drôle, courageux, intrépide, il ne voulait jamais abandonner...''

''...C'est bien tout ça, mais on ferait mieux de rentrer.''

''Je ne ressens pas le froid, je te l'ai déjà dit.''

 

Elle dit ceci en pensant au moment où Steve lui donna son manteau, alors qu'elle tremblait, il y a cent ans, et maintenant. Diana ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il lui tendait son manteau. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de le prendre et de le mettre. C'était chaud et tendre. Elle remarqua quelque chose avant de rougir.

 

''Ah, ta chemise !''

''Quoi ?''

''Je... Tes abdominaux... La pluie rend ta chemise transparente...''

''Merde... Rentrons.''

''Oui, qu'en est-il des Autres ?''

''Les recherches avancent à leur rythme...''

 

Elle lui prit la main et ramassa le parapluie. Elle regarda la tombe une dernière fois, avant de se mettre en route... Diana sentit la pluie s'arrêter pour laisser place au soleil, elle y voyait le visage de Steve, peut-être commencerait-elle à oublier la douleur ? Pour l'instant, elle en aimait un autre. 

 

''Je t'aime Bruce, ne m'abandonne pas...'' Elle s'accrochant à lui alors qu'elle souriait, pendant qu'il rougissait. 

 

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> Ares avec une moustache... 
> 
> Bref, le WonderBat vaincra !


End file.
